


Tourist

by RayWrites



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Rating May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayWrites/pseuds/RayWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrities can be tourist too. It isn't your ideal meeting of the cast for CA:TWS, but it does the job and you quickly gain new friends and a new nickname.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tourist

**Author's Note:**

> My first Sebastian Stan x Reader, so go easy on me. All the places mentioned are real places (and shout out to all my other peeps from the Eastern Shore!). This originally was going to be a one-shot, but it ended up too long. So, it will be a nice little story. Please enjoy.

Ocean City was dead, in a tourist stand point. But that's how locals like you like it. You're not bumping into idiots from out of state, or even from the Eastern Shore. It was great. You actually had room to walk freely without having to dodge in and out of people. In the off season, you could actually walk in a straight line.  
On this tourist free day, you walked down the boardwalk alone. Everyone needed a day alone from time to time, and this was your day. Until you heard the one things you didn't want to hear. Tourists. You groaned out loud. Those accent were undeniable. They were from New Jersey and seemed to be hassling some blonde woman.  
Normally, you didn't start shit with people. You would just mind your own business and walk by. But not this time. Those were just making down right disgusting comments about the woman, asking her if she wanted to come back to their hotel for some three-way fun. It was sickening.  
“I'm just waiting for my friends, alright?” Her voice sounded familiar as she spoke and gestured to the bathrooms behind her.  
“Aww, come on baby. You don't need them, let's go have some fun.” One of them said as he reached out to touch her. And it wasn't like he was aiming to cup her cheek or hold her hand. Nope, it went straight for her boob.  
Your blood boiled as you grabbed the guy's wrist before he could grope the woman. “Hey, asshole. She's not interested, so leave her the hell alone, okay?” Your anger spiked and you were starting to speak a bit faster. “Y'all got your own Ocean Shitty up in your damn state. Go there! I get it, I know ours is better here, but that's not our fault.”  
You could see the pure rage in the asshole's eyes as he pulled his hand out of your grasp. “Who the hell do you think you are, you little bitch?”  
That caused you to laugh. “Apparently, I'm a little bitch.” You mocked him as your [e/c] narrowed at him. “Don't think I don't see how much you want to hit me right now. Go ahead, do it. Just give me a reason to call the cops. Better yet, give me a reason to kick your ass.” When angry, you always end up saying things that you would look back on and regret. Would you regret protecting the girl behind you? No. Regret saying that you could kick the guy's ass that's about a head taller than you? Yes. Especially if it came down to throwing fists.  
But you lucked out. The guy's friend just pulled him back by the shoulder. “Shit man, it's ain't worth it.” Was all he said before they left.  
You puffed up with pride, even though you lucked out on not having to fight. Not everyday that you get to stop someone from being hassled. You turned around to face the woman, to make sure she was alright, but nothing came out of your mouth when you saw who it actually was.  
The blonde woman was Scarlett Johansson. You couldn't believe you eyes as your mouth just hung open at her. You weren't expecting to see any tourists today, let alone any tourists that were also celebrities.   
Scarlett laughed a bit with a smile. “I'm assuming by your reaction, you came to my rescue without know it was me. Which, thank you by the way.” She told you.  
All you could do was just nod dumbly at her. Everything about you said that you were a fan. Your Captain America shirt was a dead giveaway. Hell, you had even named your red car Natasha.   
“I .. uh, yeah. No problem.” You finally said once your brain started working again. “I'm glad you're okay. Wait, you are okay, right?” God, could you sound anymore like a dork right now?  
Again, Scarlett laughed, but not in a rude way. “Yes, thanks to you. Please, let me repay you somehow.” And before you could even say that it was necessary, she quickly added, “Oh! I know the perfect thing. Given your shirt, you're at least a fan of Captain America. Allow me to introduce you to the guys.”  
Your heart stop. At first, you regretted meeting her in a comic book shirt. Now, you couldn't be happier that you did. “You mean like … Me meet like Chris Evans? Anthony Mackie?” You said all in a gasp.  
“Man, why do they always leave me out?” You heard a voice say from behind Scarlett, drawing both of yours attention to the bathroom.  
There stood Chris Evans, Anthony Mackie and the man who spoke; Sebastian Stan. If you were in a cartoon, your jaw would be on the ground. You just couldn't form a single word. Of course you always made up little things in your head how you would act if you ever actually got to meet anyone from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. You would always play it cool. Be calm and collected.  
But there you were, completely and utterly dumbfounded as you stared with your mouth open and eyes wide. There was nothing to prepare you for this.  
Once again, Scarlett laughed before wrapping an arm around your shoulders. “Don't worry, Sebastian. I'm sure she likes you too.” She said and all you could do was nod your head quickly. Of course you liked him. He played your favorite character, Bucky Barnes. Out of everyone there, he was the one you wanted to meet the most. Always the center of your fantasies of meeting the MCU cast.  
“Oh yeah? Then why didn't you include my name too?” He asked teasingly with a tilt of his head a bit to match his raised eyebrow.  
Chris smacked his chest lightly. “Calm your flirt, Stan. The lady is about to faint shock.” He said before looking at you. “Nice shirt, by the way.” He added with a playfully wink.  
You quietly thanked him before Scarlett went into the story of how you had just met. Honestly, the woman made it sound more heroic than what it actually was. Ending with “And that's how … uh, I didn't catch my savior's name.”  
A laugh escaped you lips, finally you were able to relax. “My bad. I'm [f/n] [l/n]. I'm just glad those guys didn't hurt you or anything.”  
“Alright, I think we should take my savior out to dinner!” She cheered and the guys agreed.  
It was then that you were reminded that they were tourist as they all tried to figure out where to go to dinner. Anthony even took out his phone to search for places. You laughed at them. It was great seeing celebrities acting like any average joe.   
“You guys are such tourist. I take it that when you filmed The Winter Soldier, you guys never really left D.C.” You said before giving them a smile. “Leave it to me, I'll take you to the best place to get Maryland crabs.”  
“It would be nice to finally have these famous Maryland crabs,” the comment came from Anthony. Both Chris and Sebastian nodded their heads in agreement.  
“Good, because it's a bit of a drive to get to the Red Roost. Totally worth it.” You told them with a grin.

By a bit of a drive, you met it was about an hour and a half away from Ocean City seeing as it was completely on the other side of the Delmarva Peninsula. Unfortunately, something came up for Anthony so he promised you a rain check. But at least everyone was able to fit into your car now.  
The topic of conversation was mainly about yourself. Occupational; freelance artist and occasional actress in locally produce plays. To actually pay the bills, you were a receptionist at one of the doctor's offices in Salisbury. Hobbies; besides reading comic books, well there weren't too many others to list but you did. It was all about you, the savior as Scarlett keeps calling you.  
Dinner was nice, but again, you were eating with tourists that didn't know how to properly pick a crab. It was still all fun and games with them. You taught them a lot of things, and you learned a lot about them. There always was another side to celebrities that the media never showed. It was great getting to know them like that. You were even able to stop calling them by their first and last names. It was great.  
It was close to midnight by the time you all were finally leaving restaurant and were taking everyone back to their hotels. Scarlett and Chris managed to get rooms at the same hotel in Salisbury, meanwhile, Sebastian's was actually back in Ocean City. Giving you time alone with him, in your car.  
Even though it was only another thirty minutes in the car with him, it was going to be a long drive. You just hoped that you didn't end up embarrassing yourself again.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, cliffhanger! I know, not a lot of Sebastian in this chapter, but the next one will be different. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, the next one should be up soon. Feel free to leave a comment or anything.


End file.
